All American
by LilyClairePotter
Summary: A normal teenage girl grows up in San Diego, going to Junior High and dating....but who is she really? She begins to uncover her past when she gets a chance to travel to England on an exchange trip! Read and review!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter or the plot. I only created Zac and Ashley…and Jewel and Joshua and Aaron and Emily and Amy, I guess. I got this story idea from a fanfic I read called 'Long Lost'. This story is fashioned after it. Not the same, though. In fact, it's a lot different. Most stories I read are about Harry's sister who looks EXACTLY like Lily Potter. This one's different……..Please read and review…….

* * *

A fourteen year-old-girl woke up suddenly, her alarm clock buzzing annoyingly as usual. This girl's name was Rae Ashley Potter; usually just Ashley or Ash. (Everyone knew her formally as Rae Ashley Carter, for she had taken her foster family's last name to avoid teasing.) She lived in San Diego, California, a city right along the Pacific Ocean. Ashley was very pretty; slightly dirty blond hair and startlingly green eyes. Her hair was only slightly curly; it fell down to her waist in large, soft curls. 

She had but one defect on her face: a thin lighting bolt shaped scar on her forehead. Ever since she turned twelve and her appearance began to REALLY matter, Ashley had used Foundation to cover it up. The only problem was, the Foundation came off when she went swimming. Ashley had decided that when she got older, she was going to invent a water-proof Foundation for girls.

Ashley did not live with her birth parents. They had died in a plane accident when she was only one-year-old……….so she was told. When Ashley had asked where she had gotten the scar, her foster family told her that they suspected it was from a normal accident before her parents were killed. Ashley had thought no more of her scar until she started having pains in it………..and nightmares. The nightmares had gotten worse last year; dreams about a crazed murderer out to kill her, and the year before that a snake that could kill just by looking in your eyes. Worst of all, she died painfully in ever one of her dreams. There was only one good part in her dreams: a boy with untidy black hair, emerald green eyes and round glasses. Strangely, he had the same scar as she did...and her eyesSomehow she felt she had met the boy before; sometime long ago. It wasn't like she had a crush on him or anything; he was just in her dreams as someone she loved like a brother. But when she told her two best friends, Emily and Amy, about him, they had teased her endlessly about the boy being her future boyfriend. 'Come on, guys. You know who I like………...' she'd told them blushing. Ashley had a crush on the most popular and cutest guy in their grade, Zac Richardson.

Ashley pulled herself out of bed smiling dreamily as she thought about him. He was soo cute. Sandy blond hair, and to-die-for blue eyes. He was mysterious, too. He hadn't been at school during the normal school year since he turned eleven three years ago. He always went to the summer school session, like Ashley. Ashley loved school, so she signed up for the 'Kids Who Wanna Learn' (KWWL) program. There were special classes during the summer for those kids. Amy and Emily went there too. In fact, most of the school went, for they lived in an area where everyone supported education.

Ashley walked to her closet. 'I need something………..impressive,' she thought aloud. After ten minutes of taking out clothes, shaking her head, then tossing them in a pile, she had the perfect outfit: a bright orange tank op with blue stars embroidered on it and her favorite hip-hugger jean hip-huggers. Awesome. Now for the shoes………Ashley rummaged through her closet and pulled out her orange flip-flops. Then she stuck her large silver hoop earrings in and sorted through her nail polish. Ashley always got up extra early so she could paint her finger nails (and sometimes toe nails) according to her outfit. 'Would orange or blue look better?' Ashley asked herself. 'I better give Emily a call.' Ashley picked up the phone and dialed her friend's phone number.

'Hey, Em,' she greeted, when Emily answered.

'Hey, Ash,' was the reply. 'Nail polish trouble again?'

Ashley laughed. She frequently called Emily for consultation. 'Yeah.'

'Describe your outfit,' Emily ordered.

Well, Ashley described it, right down to the shaded of blue and orange.

'Well, since the stars are small, I'd go with the blue if I were you,' Emily said. 'It would make them stand out.'

'K. Thanks, Em.'

'Anytime.'

Ashley hung up and went to work on her nails; they had to be just perfect. Fifteen minutes later they were dry and she had all her homework and school books in her backpack. Just the make up left…………… Ashley rummaged through her make up drawer. Perfect! Light orange background and sapphire main and sapphire eye liner. She applied it lightly, so it didn't make her eyes look dark. Now for the mascara: clear and sparkly. Ashley stroked her eyelashes sideways; it made them look more plentiful. Not that she had thin eyelashes, it was just the style. Pale pink lip gloss, some cheek color and, of course, Foundation. Done!

Ashley's foster mother knocked on the door. 'Ash, honey, breakfast is ready!'

'Coming, Mom!'

She quickly ran a brush through her hair and dragged her backpack into the kitchen. She ate her breakfast (Frosted Flakes), brushed her teeth and set out for her bus stop. 'Bye, Mom!' she called. 'See you after school!'

'Bye, honey,' Ashley's foster mom called back.

While she walked to her bus stop, Ashley thought about her foster family. The mother's name was Jewel, her foster father's name was Joshua, and the older son's name was Aaron. Aaron was sixteen now. He was Jewel and Joshua's biological son. Though she loved them very much, Ashley never really felt liked she belonged with them. Sure, Jewel and Joshua were great, and Aaron was like a REAL older brother, she wanted something more. She felt an empty space in her heart. The image of the boy from her dreams clawed at her mind. Who was he? Why did he haunt her dreams?

'Yo, Ash!'

Ashley jerked her head up. 'Huh?' she said, bewildered. Yikes! Zac Richardson was standing right in front of her. 'Oh! Hi!' she said, blushing, and feeling like a complete idiot.

He laughed. 'I've been trying to get your attention for, like, five minutes.'

'Oh……sorry,' Ashley said. 'I was just thinking about something I dreamed last night.'

'Oh, I do that sometimes. Was it good or bad?'

'Well, let's see. I got blasted to pieces by a crazy murderer. Does that sound fun to you?' she snapped.

Zac winced. 'Sorry,' he said.

Ashley sighed. 'No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you.'

'It's okay.'

'Thanks.'

'No prob. Hey, I was wondering. Uh………would you like to get some pizza and go surfing after school today?'

Ashley looked at him. 'Like a date…………..?' she asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

Zac cleared his throat. 'Yeah.'

'Sure, that'd be great! I just have to call my foster parents to see if it's okay,' Ashley told him. 'Oh. My. Gosh,' Ashley thought. 'I just got asked out by the cutest guy in our grade!'

He looked at her quizzically. 'Your foster parents? I didn't know you were adopted.'

Ashley's eyes widened. She'd let it slip. Not good. Not even Emily or Amy knew that she was a foster child. This was just GREAT. If the school found out……… she'd never be left alone. High School was tough. If kids found out one thing that was wrong with your life, you'd never hear the end of it. How was she going to explain this?

Zac realized he must have said something wrong. 'Sorry, I was just curious………you said 'foster',' he mumbled.

Ashley gathered up all her bravery and said, 'Yes, I'm adopted. My real parents died in a plane accident when I was one. The people I live with now are my foster parents.'

Zac stared.

'Please don't tell anyone,' she pleaded. 'I'll never hear the end of it. Not even Emily and Amy know.'

'Of course I won't tell,' Zac said. 'It's your business, not everyone's.'

'Thanks. I appreciate it.'

'Welcome. Uh, here do you want to use my cell to call them?' he asked.

'Yeah, thanks.' She took the phone he handed her. 'Um, can I go over there to talk to them?' she asked, coloring and pointing about ten feet ahead of them.

Zac smiled knowingly. 'Sure.'

Ashley dialed her home phone. 'Hello, Carter residence,' Jewel answered the phone cheerfully.

'Hi, Mom, it's Ash.'

'Ashley? What's wrong?'

Ashley rolled her eyes. Jewel always suspected something was wrong. 'Nothing's wrong. Hey, listen, I'm calling on Zac Richardson's cell phone, so I don't have long. I just wanted to know if………if I could go surfing and to pizza with him after school.' She held her breath.

'As in a date?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, I guess so. Isn't he that boy you like?'

'Yes, Mom.'

'Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you!'

'Ok, Mom. Well, I gotta go. Thanks and I'll see you when I get home.'

'Ok, honey, be safe. Love you.'

'You too.'

Ashley hung up and walked back to Zac with a grin. 'She says I can go.'

'Great!' Zac said, clearly happy. 'So what else don't I know about you?'

'Well, a lot. Let's see, you now know I'm a foster child, you know my name, so that's a start.'

Zac laughed.

'I day dream a lot about (this is gonna sound funny) my dreams.'

'What about your dreams?' Zac asked curiously.

'Well, I die in every one of them,' Ashley said, shrugging. 'I keep having a dream about a crazy murderer, and last year it was about a snake that could kill you just by looking in your eyes. There's only one good thing in them, really.'

'Oh? What's that?'

'This guy who's like my brother. He's got untidy black hair and emerald green eyes.'

Zac frowned. 'Is he like your boyfriend or something?'

'Oh no no no no no. Just like my brother. He always dies too,' Ashley said. 'I know it sounds stupid,' she added quickly.

'No, it doesn't,' Zac contradicted. 'On the contrary. Tell me, does this boy have any scars?'

Ashley looked startled. 'Yes, how did you know?'

'Just a guess.'

Ashley frowned. 'Zac, what aren't you telling me?'

'It's nothing,' he said quickly.

It only caused Ashley to frown deeper. What was Zac hiding from her? Did he know anything about this boy? Ugh, this was so FRUSTRATING!

'Zac, tell me,' she ordered. 'What do you know about this guy?'

'He's just famous at the school that I go to. Famous for surviving a massacre in his hometown. All he got was a lightning bolt shaped scar.'

Ashley gasped.

Author's Note: hehehe cliffy! What's gonna happen next? Hehehe…you'll have to wait! Please review!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: now that you've read the first chapter, I think you know who I don't own. But if I bring in new characters, I will claim them, and disclaim the others again. Enjoy, read and review!  
  
'Zac, tell me,' she ordered. 'What do you know about this guy?'  
  
'He's just famous at the school that I go to. Famous for surviving a massacre in his hometown. All he got was a lightning bolt shaped scar.'  
  
Ashley gasped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'What's wrong?' Zac asked, concerned.  
  
'Nothing,' Ashley said.  
  
'Oh come on. I told you what I was talking about.'  
  
'No, I really can't talk about it right now.'  
  
'Come on, Ashley,' Zac persuaded.  
  
'Fine. That's the boy who's in my dreams.'  
  
'Really?' Zac said thoughtfully. 'That's interesting.'  
  
'Can we talk about something else?' Ashley asked. 'I really don't want to talk about this anymore.'  
  
Zac shrugged. 'Sure. I think we're out of time anyway.' He gestured behind her.  
  
'Yeah, I guess so,' Ashley said, after she saw what he was talking about. Students had started to gather. Five minutes later, the bus pulled up. The kids loaded onto it; most of them grumpy. Even though the town supported education, it didn't mean the kids of the town did. Most went because their parents made them.  
  
Amy and Emily were eying her suspiciously. Ashley knew they couldn't wait to hear why she and Zac were talking. She chuckled to herself slightly. Wouldn't they be surprised? They'd just have to wait until after school. And after my date, Ashley thought, grinning.  
  
**After school**  
  
'So, are you ready?' Zac asked.  
  
'You bet!'  
  
'Let's hit the waves!'  
  
'Do you go surfing a lot?' Ashley asked.  
  
'Almost every day. How bout you?'  
  
'As often as I can.'  
  
'Cool.'  
  
'Oh, did you bring your bathing suit?' Zac asked.  
  
'Uh, yeah. I always carry it in my gym bag.'  
  
'Ok, good. Cuz I don't think you can go surfing in jean capris.'  
  
Ashley laughed. She loved being with this guy. He was so nice, and funny.  
  
They hit the beach and changed into their swim suits. Zac came out in red swimming trunks; Ashley in a blue one-piece. She usually wore a bikini for tanning, but when she went surfing the two piece didn't work out as well....  
  
They each paid to rent a surf board; for they had left theirs at home.  
  
'Tide looks pretty good,' Zac commented, wading into the water.  
  
'Yeah, and in fact, I see a good wave right there.'  
  
The wave was rapidly gaining speed. Zac looked at the wave, then at Ashley, back at the wave, and back at Ashley. 'No way, Ash. It's too big.'  
  
Ashley shrugged. 'I'm gonna try.'  
  
She paddled out to the perfect spot....and waited for the opportune moment. Then she took the wave. It was a wonderful feeling; being up so high. Zac was whooping from below...then she felt a tug. The current was dragging her board under! Ashley gave a small yelp and plunged under. Oh, this is seriously not good, she thought, totally freaking out. She could barely breathe; she couldn't open her eyes. Then unexplainably, her lungs were filled with air. More than enough to last her until Zac grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to the top. 'Ashley, are you ok? Can you breathe?' Zac asked.  
  
Amazingly, Ashley wasn't scratched, and could breathe just fine. 'Yes, I'm fine,' she answered. 'How long was I down there?'  
  
'Over two minutes.'  
  
Ashley stared. She could only hold her breath for a minute. And she had had enough air to last her at least five more. What was going on?  
  
'That was a wicked wipe-out though,' Zac said grinning.  
  
Ashley grinned back. 'Thanks for saving me.'  
  
'Anytime,' he said, looking straight into her eyes. It caught her breath. He had such amazing blue eyes.  
  
They had fun for two more hours wiping out (no more serious ones), swimming, and surfing. Finally, after they were worn out, they changed and set off for Planet Pizza: the best pizza store in their area. They ordered an EXTRA cheesy pizza.  
  
Zac walked Ashley home. 'Hey,' he said. 'Thanks for not lying about your foster parents.'  
  
Ashley looked at him. 'You're welcome.'  
  
Complete darkness was drawing near. 'You know,' Zac said. 'I had a great time today. Thanks for, uh, you know, coming with me.' He cleared his throat. 'Uh, I was wondering.....would you be my girlfriend?' He waited with baited breath for her answer. 'You don't have to,' he added quickly. 'It's just that I've had a crush on you for.....well, since second grade.'  
  
'Are you serious? That's totally freaky. I've had on one you for that long.'  
  
Zac's eyes lit up.  
  
'Of course I'll be your girlfriend. I just can't believe that you asked me. ME. The stupid foster child with no real parents to speak of.'  
  
Zac grinned. 'You're not stupid. The fact that you're a foster child makes you special.'  
  
Ashley blushed. 'Thanks, Zac. That means a lot coming from you.'  
  
Zac bent down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
'Mom, I'm home!' Ashley shouted as she walked in the door.  
  
'Hi, honey. Did you have fun?'  
  
'Yeah! Oh my gosh, I had this wicked awesome wipeout! You shoulda seen it!'  
  
'Are you okay, dear? You didn't get hurt, did you?'  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes. Jewel just didn't understand her. Aaron would find it cool.  
  
'I'm fine Mom. I'm still in one piece.'  
  
'Okay. Oh, by the way, Ash, you got a letter today. I put it on your bed.'  
  
'K. Thanks.'  
  
Ashley ran up to her room. She barely ever got letters. No one sent them anymore. Everything was now E-Mail and Instant Messaging.  
  
Ashley opened her door room. She loved her room. There was a lot of space, so she could put up lots of posters. So far she had Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, Elijah Wood, Backstreet Boys, Keira Knightley, Hilary Duff, and Jewel.  
  
On her bed lay a slightly yellowed envelope. She read the return address; it was from England. I wonder what this is, she thought. She opened up the letter and quickly scanned through it. She leapt up. 'Oh my gosh! This is way cool! Mom!' Ashley shouted. 'I've been chosen to go to England for three weeks!' She pounded down the stairs to show the letter to her mother.  
  
'Wow, honey! Let me see!'  
  
'Can I go?' Ashley asked.  
  
'Of course, this will be a wonderful academic experience!'  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes despite her content. She got to go to England by herself (without her foster parents) for THREE WHOLE WEEKS! And the group was leaving in a week. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter; never will.  
  
Author's Note: As you can see, I'm putting the last part of the previous chapter on each new chapter. I changed the last paragraph slightly. Enjoy!  
  
On her bed lay a slightly yellowed envelope. She read the return address; it was from England. I wonder what this is, she thought. She opened up the letter and quickly scanned through it. She leapt up. 'Oh my gosh! This is way cool! Mom!' Ashley shouted. 'I've been chosen to go to England for three weeks!' She pounded down the stairs to show the letter to her mother.  
  
'Wow, honey! Let me see!'  
  
'Can I go?' Ashley asked.  
  
'Of course, that will be a wonderful academic experience!'  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes despite her content. She got to go to England by herself (without her foster parents) for THREE WHOLE WEEKS! And the group was leaving in about a week. Today was Friday, and the plane left on Saturday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The phone rang. As Ashley suspected, it was Emily.  
  
'Oh my gosh, Ash! I've been trying to call you for hours!'  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes. Sometimes Emily could be so stupid. Not that Ashley hated her, she just wasn't....up to standard intellectual level.  
  
'Where were you?' Emily demanded.  
  
'On a date,' Ashley said slyly.  
  
'With who????'  
  
'Guess.'  
  
'Not Zac Richardson!'  
  
'Yup,' Ashley replied calmly.  
  
'Shut up! Why didn't you tell us at school?'  
  
'We were in class, Em.'  
  
'Yeah, but you coulda told us at lunch!'  
  
'Um, Em? We're not in the same lunch, remember?' Ashley asked exasperated.  
  
'Oh, yeah...but you still coulda told us in the hall.'  
  
There was no use arguing with Emily. She never made any sense. 'Alright, alright,' Ashley said. 'I'll tell you next time. I just wanted to have time to get a reaction.'  
  
'Oh. Ok then,' Emily said. 'Well, anyway, how was it? What did you guys do? Did he kiss you? Come on, I need to know these things!'  
  
'It was great! We went surfing, and I had this wicked wipe-out.'  
  
Emily gasped. 'Are you ok? You're not bruised or anything, are you?'  
  
'No. But thanks to Zac, I'm still alive!'  
  
'WHAT??? HE SAVED YOUR LIFE!?!?!? THAT IS SOOOO ROMANTIC!!'  
  
Trust Emily not to care about anything else. 'Yeah, I guess.'  
  
'You GUESS??? It so totally is!'  
  
'Yeah, sure. You're right. It is totally romantic.'  
  
'So where did you go after surfing?' Emily asked, moving on to the next subject like she always did; she could stay on one subject long once you agreed with her.  
  
'We went to get pizza and then he walked me home. And he kissed me on the cheek.' Ashley waited for the reaction.  
  
Emily shrieked. 'You are sooo lucky,' she gushed. 'You just went out with the hottest guy in our grade; he saved your life and kissed you!'  
  
'He just kissed me on the cheek, Em. It's not that big a deal.'  
  
'It is SO a big deal! He kissed you!' Emily giggled.  
  
'Ok,' Ashley said. 'Well, I gotta go, I'm gonna call Amy, ok?'  
  
'Ok. Then call me back and let me know what happens.'  
  
'Sorry, Em, can't. I have to get packed and stuff.'  
  
'Packed?' came Emily's usual confused voice. 'Where are you going?'  
  
'I got invited to England for three weeks. Mom said I could go,' Ashley explained. 'The group leaves in a week, so I have to pack now.'  
  
'Are you serious? That is way cool! I wish I coulda gotten a letter, too.....'  
  
Ashley cheered inwardly. Emily was not going! Three whole weeks without her ditzy friend!  
  
'Ok, I'm gonna call Ames now; I'll call you tomorrow ok?'  
  
Emily sighed. 'Alright....I guess that's ok.'  
  
'Ok, I'll catch you later.'  
  
'K. Bye.'  
  
FINALLY!!! Gosh, sometimes Ashley just could not stand Emily, she was so ditzy. At least Amy was smarter, Ashley thought as she dialed Amy's number.  
  
'Hey, Ash! Where were you?' Amy's voice came.  
  
'On a date,' Ashley answered simply; like before.  
  
'With who?'  
  
'Zac Richardson.'  
  
'Get out! Are you serious?'  
  
'Dead.'  
  
'Oh, you are sooo lucky! When did he ask you? Why didn't you tell us at school? Where did you guys go? Did he kiss you?' Ashley was bombarded with questions, just like before.  
  
'Well,' Ashley answered. 'He asked me when we were at the bus stop, I didn't tell you at school because 1: we were in class, 2: we don't have lunch together, 3: I wanted to have time to discuss it with you.'  
  
'Oh, ok. Thanks.'  
  
'No prob. So anyway, we went surfing and to pizza, and yes, he did kiss me....on the cheek, though.'  
  
'Wow! Gosh you are lucky,' Amy squealed. 'I'm so happy for you! I mean, how long have you had a crush on him? Since second grade?'  
  
Ashley smiled to herself. Amy was so genuine. Even if she was a little silly at times, she was still sweet. 'Yeah. Hey, guess what I heard today?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Derrik Thompson talking about you.'  
  
'Are you serious?!?!' Amy shrieked.  
  
'Yes, totally.' Ashley knew Amy would be excited to hear this. Amy had had a major flame for him for three years. What Ashley told her friend wasn't gossip, because Derrik had been talking to her (Ashley) himself.  
  
'Well? What did he say?' Amy asked impatiently.  
  
'Well.....he said he thought you were really cute, and he asked me if I thought that you would go out with him. He told me to mention it to you that he thought you were cute and that he really liked you.'  
  
'Wow,' Amy said weakly.  
  
'Yeah! Well, anyway, I have to go; I've gotta pack.'  
  
'Pack for what? You didn't tell me you were going away.'  
  
'Oh, right. I got invited to England for three weeks, and the group leaves in a week, so I have to pack,' Ashley explained.  
  
'You're not serious,' Amy said in a hushed voice.  
  
'Yeah, I'm totally serious. Why?' Ashley asked hopefully.  
  
'Cuz I got invited too!!' Amy shrieked. 'And I'm allowed to go!'  
  
'Alright! Way cool! Hey, listen, I have to go now.'  
  
'Ok. Call me tomorrow.'  
  
'I will,' Ashley promised.  
Yes! No Emily for three weeks! Ashley thought it was very cool that Amy had gotten invited, too. Amy was actually much smarter than Emily. And she wasn't so focused on guys and kissing and that sort of thing. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I will be J.K. Rowling when I turn three thousand years old.

A/N: okay, I rewrote this story, because I didn't like the way it was going with the song thing and all. Hope you like the new version.

Yes! No Emily for three weeks! Ashley thought it was very cool that Amy had gotten invited, too. Amy was actually much smarter than Emily. And she wasn't so focused on guys and kissing and that sort of thing.

Ashley picked up her MP3 player and listened to her music while she packed. She pulled out her largest suitcase and stuffed tops, jeans, shoes, bracelets, earrings, nail polish, rings, and all the other stuff she couldn't live without.

Next morning

'NO!' Ashley shouted and sat straight up in her bed, sweating. She looked around and began to feel slightly foolish. 'Just a dream,' she told herself. The dream had seemed horribly real. She had dreamed of an old deserted mansion…a murder…a short, fat man…a high cold voice…an old gardener...they had killed a woman named Bertha Jorkins…they were plotting…to kill someone named Harry Potter…they had just killed the gardener who was listening in on their conversation. The thing that was mainly strange about the dream was the mention of 'wizards' and 'Quidditch'. Sure, Ashley had heard of wizards before (who in her time had NOT read or seen 'The Lord of the Rings'?), but QUIDDITCH?? She'd never heard of it in her life. Another disturbing factor was the fact that the boy's last name was the same as hers...

Once Ashley had told Jewel about the disturbing dreams. Jewel had told Joshua and they both had agreed that Ashley go to see a psychiatrist. The psychiatrist had been prying, stern, obnoxious, and rude. Ashley complained terrifically, but her foster parents would not give in. In the end it was Aaron who convinced them to let Ashley stop seeing the psychiatrist. 'You have saved my life,' Ashley told him in the 'green alien from Toy Story' voice.' 'I am eternally grateful.' And they both went into a laughing fit and couldn't stop for nearly ten minutes. That was three years ago…………now Aaron was off studying at the local community college. He was hardly ever around anymore…

Ashley packed the rest of the day, except for when she called Amy and Emily. Emily was just as ditzy as ever, but she had an intelligent conversation with Amy about colleges and academic scholarships.

Amy and Ashley talked for an hour before Jewel told Ashley that she needed to get back to packing.

A week later

Finally, it was time to leave. They were at the airport and Ashley was waiting to board the plane. She was wearing her hip-hugger jeans, a red tank top, red flip-flops, and yellow and red striped finger gloves. Her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail. She had light yellow eye shadow on and bronze colored eye liner and clear lip gloss. She hugged Jewel, Joshua and Aaron goodbye. Jewel did a last minute check on her bag contents. 'Toothbrush?'

Ashley rolled her eyes. 'Check.'

'Jewelry?'

'Check.'

'MP3 player?'

'Check.'

'Purse?'

'Check.'

'Credit card?'

'Check.'

'Okay, then you're set to go,' Jewel concluded happily. 'Bye honey.'

'Bye, Mom, bye Dad, bye Aaron,' Ashley said, hugging them each again.

'See ya, sis,' Aaron said, ruffling her hair.

'Hey!' she said indignantly. 'Don't mess my hair up!'

Aaron laughed.

'Bye,' Ashley said one last time before getting on and finding her seat. 19A…after following a long line of people, she found her seat. 'Amy!' she cried when she turned to sit down.

'Hi, Ash,' Amy said happily.

'Wow, this is cool.' She lowered her voice. 'I was afraid I was going to have to sit next to a 400 pound man with body odor.' She giggled and sat down. 'Of course,' she added. 'There's still the seat between us.'

Amy's eyes widened in mock fear. Then she giggled. For some silly reason, the two girls collapsed into a giggling fit. 'Um, this IS the 19 section, isn't it?' the voice sounded like it was trying desperately not to laugh.

Ashley whirled around and blushed. Zac was standing in the isle now laughing hysterically. 'Um…hi?' Ash said, still giggling. 'I, uh, didn't know you were coming! Um, I guess you're sitting here, huh?'

Zac nodded, giving her a strange look. He sat down between the two girls.

'So much for the 400 hundred pound guy with body odor,' Amy whispered.

That threw them both into another fit of hysterical giggles. They laughed until they had tears rolling down their cheeks. Finally they recovered and sat back up in their seats. Zac looked at them both and shook his head in amazement. 'Where the heck did you come from?' he asked jokingly.

'Hey!' Ashley said, hitting him lightly.

A voice came over the intercom. 'Take off will begin in ten minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and lock all trays in their vertical position. Also, please turn off all electronics, such as laptops, CD players, and Cell Phones. This is your Captain, Jack Turner. Thank you for choosing California Sunshine Airlines. We hope that we will be your choice in the future.'

Ashley raised her eyebrows. 'California SUNSHINE Airlines? Oh, that's dignified,' she laughed.

Amy giggled. 'Yeah, but at least it's not California Orange Airlines,' she said.

The girls giggled again.

Zac looked at them. 'Um, I'm not going to have to listen to this the WHOLE way, am I?' he mocked fear.

'Nope,' Ashley said, with a big smile. 'You're gonna have to listen to it the whole way there, and the WHOLE time we're in England!'

Zac groaned and sank down in his chair.

They had left in 7 o'clock in the morning, and the time difference was three hours between the halfway point (New York City), so when they arrived at John F. Kennedy Airport (J.F.K. Airport), it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Ashley yawned as she lifted her head off Zac's shoulder. 'I'm sorry!' she gasped.

'What about?' Zac asked, confused.

'I didn't mean to fall asleep on you!'

Her boyfriend laughed. 'It's alright, Ash…I rather enjoyed it…'

Ashley smacked his arm while he laughed again.

'What's going on?' Amy asked groggily, waking up with the commotion.

'Nothing,' Ashley answered quickly. 'We just arrived at the airport.'

'We're in England…already?'

'No, we're switching planes.'

'Oh.'

They got their bags from the overhead compartment and filed out of the airplane. 'Gosh, it's cold,' Ash commented as they stepped out into the New York air.

'Yeah, a lot different from what we're used to,' piped Amy.

'It's even colder in England,' Zac told them.

Ashley groaned. 'Oh joy! I'm in a tank top!'

'Um…you DID bring a jacket, right?' he asked.

Ashley gave him a weird look. 'Duh. It's in my luggage, though.'

'Oh.'

They approached a large conveyor belt that was pouring out all the luggage. They all grabbed their respective bags and went to their next gate.

On the Plane

They had another eight hours to go before they arrived in the U.K. Ashley amused herself by reading fashion magazines with Amy while Zac listened to music.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: don't own**

**A/N: yeah, I know it's been a long time. I'm sorry. Please don't yell at me. My teachers are insane and expect a paper a week out of me…**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I really can't do any personal ones right now because I have a four-page history paper to finish (due next week!!) and a 5-paragraph persuasion paper to write by Friday! And exams are coming so I have to study for those. This chapter may be a little short, sorry. I'll try to update over Christmas break! I promise!**

**Oh, I know nothing about the hotel in here. I found the name and the marble thing, but I have no clue what the inside looks like! Sorry!**

**----**

Recap:

On the Plane

They had another eight hours to go before they arrived in the U.K. Ashley amused herself by reading fashion magazines with Amy while Zac listened to music.

----

Chapter Five

It was nearly 5 a.m. when the plane finally arrived in London, England. Ashley, Amy, and Zac had all fallen asleep, and were awoken with a start when a loud, obnoxious voice came pouring over the intercom. 'We have arrived at our destination,' said a nasally female voice. 'Please collect your on-board luggage in an orderly fashion and proceed to exit the plane. Enjoy your stay, and please fly with John F. Kennedy airport again.'

'Oh, shut up,' Ashley snapped groggily.

Zac, however, was in better humor. 'Aw, c'mon, Ash, what'd the poor intercom ever do to you?' he joked good-naturedly, getting his sports bag down from the overhead compartment

'It existed,' Ashley retorted.

Zac laughed. 'Yeah, you're right,' he said.

Amy flipped her light brown hair out of her hazel eyes and smiled. 'C'mon, Ash, get your stuff, you're holding everyone up.'

Sure enough, when Ashley looked toward the back of the plane, there was a line of grumpy, groggy-looking people gazing at her expectantly. Ashley turned red. 'Uh…sorry…' she muttered, embarrassed.

Zac helped her get her bag down and they exited the plane. 'OH MY GOSH!' Ashley nearly shrieked as they stepped out into the cold, English air. 'It's freezing!' She skipped the last step on the staircase and jumped down with Amy.

'Here,' Zac said, taking of his light windbreaker. He draped it over Ashley's shoulders. 'It's not much, but it's warmer than what you're wearing.'

Ashley blushed as Amy nudged her. Luckily, it was dark, so Zac didn't see. 'Thanks,' she said, moving a little closer to him. He slipped his hand into hers and gave her a small smile.

'So where do we go now?' Amy asked, looking around.

Almost at once, her question was answered. 'All exchange students over here, please!' a male voice called out. He had an American accent and must have been on the other plane, because Ashley hadn't seen him before.

About fifty people ranging in ages 14-17 huddled around the man. 'My name is Mr. Joyner,' he said. He had graying hair, was moderately tall, and had a very kind face. 'From here, we will wait for our charter busses to come. It will take us to Strand Place Hotel, where we still stay for the remainder of our time here.' He smiled at the students. 'I've been doing this for 10 years, and I can tell you now—you're going to have a blast here. So, if you'll follow me, we will wait for our busses to arrive.'

There were several shout-outs, like, 'What about my luggage, man!?'

Mr. Joyner smiled. 'Yes, I knew that would come up. You're luggage will be taken care of. Separate busses will bring it to the hotel. Not to worry—the busses will arrive no later than we do.'

The great mass of students shuffled along, following Mr. Joyner. After about ten minutes, three triple-decker busses pulled up. They filed into them, looking around in awe. The busses slowly moved through the thick city traffic, and after what seemed like forever, arrived at a grand hotel. The building was made almost entirely of marble, and shone in the light of the street lamps.

'Please, follow me and I will give you your rooming arrangements!' Mr. Joyner called out into the crowed. Everyone filed inside the hotel, into the spacious lobby.

'Wow,' Ashley mouthed as she looked about at the leisurely room. It was carpeted in red and gold, ceiling was elaborately painted. Several bus men were toting luggage in.

'Oh my gosh,' Amy was saying quietly.

'Pretty sweet, huh?' Zac said.

'Yeah.'

'All right! Listen up, please,' said Mr. Joyner. 'When I call your name with your room number and partner, you will find your luggage, get your key from me, and proceed up to your room. In Room 233, Elizabeth Good and Mandy Hagerson…Room 234, Zachary Richardson and Derrik Thompson…'

Amy let out a squeak. She whipped around and demanded of Ashely, 'Did you know he was coming? I didn't know he was coming. Oh my gosh. Do I look okay?'

Ashley held back a laugh. 'Yeah, you look great,' she smiled.

Zac bit his lip. 'I'd better go find Derrik,' he told Ashley. 'Come to my room later and let me know where you are.'

Ashley nodded. 'Okay,' she said and reluctantly let go of Zac's hand.

'…Room 239, Miranda White and Grace Hopkins…Room 240, Chayla Hartson and Jalissia Madden…Room 242, Amy Rannells and Ashley Carter..'

'Yes!' the girls exclaimed, and went to get their luggage. 'Carter…Carter…Carter…' Ashley muttered as she rummaged through the suitcases. 'Gotcha!'

'Got mine,' Ashley said to Amy. 'How 'bout you?'

Amy bit her lip. 'Uh…not yet. Can you help me look?'

'Sure,' Ashley responded, and within seconds found her friends bag.

'How'd you do that?' Amy asked with a puzzled expression. 'There're, like, sixty bags…'

Ashley shrugged. 'Dunno' she said. 'Luck, I guess.' but inwardly, she began to feel a little uneasy. She'd always had an uncanny knack for finding things. 'Let's get the keys and head up.'

They tugged their suitcases up to Mr. Joyner and each got a key. 'You're on the second floor,' he told them. 'Rest up. Big day tomorrow.'

Ashley smiled, and tugged Amy's arm. 'Let's go,' she said. 'I'm exhausted.'

'Yeah,' Amy said, 'Me too.'

-----

**A/N: okay that's all for now, I've spent an hour on this! I gotta get my hw done! :/**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: don't own**

**a/n: yeah, well, I had a half hour free so here's some more…**

* * *

Recap:

'Yes!' the girls exclaimed, and went to get their luggage. 'Carter…Carter…Carter…' Ashley muttered as she rummaged through the suitcases. 'Gotcha!'

'Got mine,' Ashley said to Amy. 'How 'bout you?'

Amy bit her lip. 'Uh…not yet. Can you help me look?'

'Sure,' Ashley responded, and within seconds found her friends bag.

'How'd you do that?' Amy asked with a puzzled expression. 'There're, like, sixty bags…'

Ashley shrugged. 'Dunno' she said. 'Luck, I guess.' but inwardly, she began to feel a little uneasy. She'd always had an uncanny knack for finding things. 'Let's get the keys and head up.'

They tugged their suitcases up to Mr. Joyner and each got a key. 'You're on the second floor,' he told them. 'Rest up. Big day tomorrow.'

Ashley smiled, and tugged Amy's arm. 'Let's go,' she said. 'I'm exhausted.'

'Yeah,' Amy said, 'Me too.'

* * *

Chapter Six

Ashley flopped down on her king bed. It, too, was red and gold. Their room was very spacious; it had two king-sized beds with a lamp and side table beside them. A grandfather clock made of ebony stood in one corner. There were two separate, very big, bathrooms on the opposite side of the room. The showers were made of ivory marble and had gold faucets, like the marble sinks. The carpet was a dark red, and was surprisingly clean for a hotel. There was only was window, but it was big enough for the girls.

Amy let out a breath, looking around the room. 'Tight,' she said.

'Yeah,' Ashley agreed. She looked at the grandfather clock. 'Hey, I'm gonna go to Zac's room and give him back his jacket and let him know my room number, kay?'

'Kay…' Amy sounded a little dejected.

Ashley smiled inwardly. 'Wanna come?' she offered. 'You can talk to Derrik.'

Amy blushed. 'Sure,' she mumbled, and followed Ashley out the door.

'Oookay,' Ashley said as they passed the hotel doors. 'What was their room number again?'

'234,' Amy responded promptly, then blushed as Ashley gave her a mischievous smile.

'Shoulda known,' she teased.

'Well, so should you,' Amy retorted. 'Zac's your boyfriend, after all.'

'Yeah, well….here we are.' Ashley stopped in front of Room 234 and knocked.

The door opened. Amy went pink. 'H-hi…' she stammered. 'I, uh—Ashley's here to, uh…' It was Derrik Thomspon. Anyone could see why Amy had a crush on the guy. Derrik was tall and buff, had light brown hair down to his shoulders, and ocean-blue eyes. He was wearing baggy jeans and an emerald green shirt that somehow set off his eyes.

'I'm here to give Zac my room number and give him his jacket back,' Ashley finished for her friend. 'And Amy decided to come with me.'

'Y-yeah,' Amy's weak voice came.

'Tight,' Derrik said, then calling over his shoulder, 'Zac, Ashley's here!' He looked at Amy. 'Hey, you okay?' he asked her, looking concerned. 'You don't look so good.'

Ashley felt a pang of pity as her friend went even pinker.

'Y-yeah, I…I think I'm gonna go back to our room and get to bed,' Amy said softly.

Derrik looked worried. 'No,' he said, 'c'mon in. Lay down for a bit.'

Just then, Zac appeared behind Derrik. 'Hey, Ash,' he said. He looked around at them. 'Uh, is everything okay? Amy, you don't look so good.'

'I'm fine,' Amy said, and she actually started to look a little better now that there were four people.

'C'mon in,' Zac said, and ushered both of them inside.

'Oh, here's your jacket,' Ashley said, handing it to him.

'Thanks.'

'I wrote down my room number and phone number, too.' Ashley took a small, square piece of paper out of her jeans pocket. 'Here.'

'Sweet.'

Ashley looked over at Amy. Surprisingly, she was talking privately in the corner to Derrik, who looked extremely happy about something. She guiltily listened in.

'So, I'll see you tomorrow?' Derrik asked.

'Yeah.'

'Tight.'

'Hey, Zac, we're gonna head back now, kay?' Ashley said as Amy walked over, a big grin on her face. 'We're gonna be busy tomorrow, so…'

'Alright,' Zac said, and he gave her a hug good-night. 'See ya tomorrow.' He squeezed her hand one last time before closing the door.

Ashley waited until they were safely back in their sound-proof room before rounding on her friend. 'Okay, _what_ happened!? Tell me everything!'

Amy blushed. 'He, uh, he asked me out…'

Ashley shrieked. 'Omigosh, are you serious!?'

'Yeah…'

Ashley hugged her friend, still squealing. 'That's awesome!'

Amy smiled. 'Yeah, it is. I was, like, so freaked out when I got there. I can't believe he actually asked me.'

Ashley smiled back. 'It's because he's such a great guy, Ames.'

'Yeah…' Amy said. She still sounded a little dazed.

Ashley gave her one last tight hug before deciding to get ready for bed. When she finally lay down, and closed her eyes, she fell asleep right away.

'_Lily, run! It's him. Take the twins and go! I'll hold him off!'_

'_James, I can't! I won't let you die!'_

'_Lily, please!' A tall man with untidy black hair looked at an auburn-haired woman desperately. 'Do it for me.' He kissed her gently._

'_Alright,' Lily whispered._

_There was a loud explosion. _

'_NOW!' James shouted._

_Lily ran, tears in her eyes, to her children's bedroom._

_There was a flash of blinding green light and a yell._

'_NO!' Lily screamed._

_The bedroom door was blasted open. _

_A high, cold laugh. 'Stand aside, girl.'_

'_NO!' Lily screamed again, this time in defiance. 'Take me instead!'_

'_Stand aside, I said,' the voice was impatient. _

'_I won't! Please, I beg you, take me instead!'_

_There was another flash of green light. Then a scream. A scream that rang continuously in the air. And a laugh. That same high, cold laugh._

'NO!' Ashley screamed. She jolted up in her bed, shaking and sweating. Her heart was beating so fast she had to struggle to breathe.

Amy had been awoken by the scream. 'Ash, are you okay? What happened?' Her friend rushed over.

'Nothing,' Ashley half-lied. 'Nothing, it was a dream.'

'More like a nightmare,' Amy commented.

Ashley forced a smile. 'Yeah…. It's okay, go back to bed. I'll be fine.'

'You sure?' Amy looked concerned.

Ashley nodded. 'Positive.'

As Amy went back to her bed, Ashley lay shakily down again, the dream playing over and over in her head. It wasn't the first time she'd dreamed about the murders. _What's going on?_ she thought desperately.

* * *

**Alrighty…that's chapter six. It's not quite Christmas break yet, but I got my English paper done early. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. And I'll probably be doing personal review thanks.**

**Thanks to every1 who reviewed.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: don't own harry potter. I think that goes without saying. **

**A/N: omg! I am soo sorry I haven't updated. I've been working on this Lord of the Rings fic, but I realized that's not fair 2 all of you who aren't fans of LotR or the story, so I'm giving you another chapter, and hopefully more will ensue. Here're the thank yous: **

**Hyena: lol, I'm sorry! I'm glad you like the story, and I promise to try to update more frequently! Anyway, here's your chapter (hey, do I actually get the chocolate frog? ) **

**Britni Puccio: er, yeah, I guess it is. Sorry about that. I'll try to do that in this chapter; no guarantees tho… **

**Taj Rowanoak: lol, I'm glad u like. Yeah, joyner's name was the first that came to my mind. Lol. C u on Monday. **

**Casey's-Girl895: lol, I'm glad you like it! yeah, I'm continuing. Well, there's a special reason…but it'll be revealed later in the story. **

**Arwennicole: hehe, thanks! Hey any chance of an update on 'The Journey':puppy dog face: **

**Essence of a Shadow: (luv the name!) lol, thanks. **

**Mystique Hottie8: er, yeah, I realized that. I think I fixed it. thanks! **

**egastin77: lol, thanks. **

**k00lgirl1808: lol, thanks. I will. **

**gboyary: lol, I'm glad you enjoy it. really? U didn't like the song:shrugs: I think it's pretty. Anyway, I changed it cuz when I read it over I thought it sounded pretty dumb in the story. **

**For Eva Johnny Cade Fan: lol, u bet! **

**MiniMarauders: lol, thanks. **

**Ficman: aaaw, thanks. That means a lot. **

**Spazzy's Girl: lol, zac's a wizard. But b/c he's smart, he does both skools. Wizard in fall, regular in summer (KWWL).**

Recap:

'NO!' Ashley screamed. She jolted up in her bed, shaking and sweating. Her heart was beating so fast she had to struggle to breathe.

Amy had been awoken by the scream. 'Ash, are you okay? What happened?' Her friend rushed over.

'Nothing,' Ashley half-lied. 'Nothing, it was a dream.'

'More like a nightmare,' Amy commented.

Ashley forced a smile. 'Yeah…. It's okay, go back to bed. I'll be fine.'

'You sure?' Amy looked concerned.

Ashley nodded. 'Positive.'

As Amy went back to her bed, Ashley lay shakily down again, the dream playing over and over in her head. It wasn't the first time she'd dreamed about the murders. _What's going on?_ she thought desperately.

* * *

Ashley awoke early the next morning sweating. She'd had the dream about the boy with the glasses again. The same scar. The same eyes. And that feeling...like she'd known him long ago. There had to be a connection.

Ashley shook her head to clear it. _Stop it,_ she told herself firmly. _You're never going to know, so there's no use thinking about it._ She sighed. She wanted to know who the boy was so badly.

Trying desperately to push the thought from her mind, she called, 'Amy?'

'Yeah?' Amy's voice came from one of the showers.

'I'm gonna shower, okay?'

'Kay!'

Ashley drew herself up out of bed and walked over to her suitcase. She pulled out soap, conditioner, shampoo, and a change of clothes, then went into the bathroom.

The moment the hot water hit her body, Ashley blacked out just for two second, like she had struck her head on something. In that second, there was a flash of green light coming from…somewhere…in the middle of a thunderstorm. Lightning flashed all around…then one bolt froze and began shrinking…shrinking…shrinking…outlines of two babies manifested in the blackness…the lightning split into two bolts and struck each child…and then it was over.

Ashley swayed a moment, and grabbed onto the shower curtain to steady herself. 'Oh my gosh,' she whispered, recalling something from her first dream the previous night: _"Lily…Take the twins and go!"_ There were two babies, the man spoke of twins, Ashley felt like the boy from her dreams was…_her brother_. There had to be a connection!

She quickly showered, dried herself off, then dressed in hip-hugger jeans, a pink tank-top, a kelly green zip-up hoodie, and white sneakers. She applied her make-up accordingly then bounded out of the bathroom. 'Amy!' she yelled.

Amy, however, was still in the shower. 'Yeah?' she said.

'Hurry up! I need to tell you something!'

'Kay!'

Ashley began pacing in front of the bathroom door. Someone knocked at the door. She groaned looked out the eye-hole. It was Zac. Ashley swung open the door. 'Omigosh!' she exclaimed. 'You do not know how glad I am to see you. Amy's taking forever in the shower and I really need to tell _someone_!'

Zac looked shocked for a moment. 'Okaaay,' he said. 'Can I come in first?' he asked tentatively.

Ashley blushed. 'Oh. Right.' She stepped aside and let her boyfriend through. 'Amy!' she shouted. 'Zac's here!'

'Alright!'

Ashley turned to Zac, who had seated himself on Ashley's bed. 'So…what's up?' he said.

Ash sat down beside him and began. 'Okay, so I was getting in the shower, like, ten minutes ago and—' she told him what had happened.

'So?' she said when Zac didn't say anything. 'What do you think?'

Zac's expression was strange and hard to read. He looked worried, yet also thoughtful. 'Well—' he started.

Ashley jumped up. 'It's insane, I know, but he could be the key to my past!'

'Who could?' Amy said, stepping out of the bathroom, dressed in khaki-jeans and a maroon USC Trojans sweatshirt, and her hair wrapped in a towel.

'Tell you in a minute,' Ash said quickly, demanded of Zac, 'Why aren't you saying anything?'

Zac sighed. 'Um, I just tried to but you interrupted me…'

Ashley blushed. 'Whoops,' she muttered. 'Sorry…go ahead…'

'Well, I think that it all fits together, but…' he bit his lip. 'I think you're looking too deep into it.'

Ashley frowned, looking slightly hurt, but then her face lit up. 'Wait a minute!' she cried. 'You said that there was a guy _just like_ the guy from my dream who's famous at your school, didn't you.'

'Yeah.'

'So? Do you know him? Do you have his number? Can we call him? If I talked to him, then—'

'Whoa, slow down, Ash,' Zac stopped her. 'I said he was _famous_ at my school, I never said he _went_ there.'

'But you know his name, though, right?' Ashley pressed.

Zac looked more uncomfortable then ever. 'Uh, I don't really remember,' he mumbled.

Ashley groaned. 'You've _got _to be kidding me! He's _famous_ for cryin' out loud! C'mon, Zac, please remember, this might be the only piece of my past I have!' Something in her eyes caught Zac's attention. There was a desperate pleading…surrounded by sadness, and a yearning to know something regarding her past.

He sighed. 'I think his name's Harry,' he said after a few seconds, tearing his eyes from hers.

Ashley threw her hands up in the air in frustration. 'Harry what?' she groaned. 'C'mon, Zac, pl—'

'Look, Ashley, just drop it, okay?' Zac interrupted abruptly, startling his girlfriend. 'I don't remember, alright? And I'm definitely not going to remember if you keep bugging me about it like this!' He sighed. 'Besides, you need to dry your hair; we're going to be late meeting Joyner downstairs.'

Ashley threw him an extremely hurt look, then walked away to blow-dry her hair.

Amy blew out a low whistle when her friend turned to blow-dryer on, so she wouldn't hear her. 'What was up with that?' she asked Zac.

Zac ran his hand through his hair. 'It's a long story, and really hard to explain. I don't feel like getting into it right now,' he muttered. He sighed. 'Ash's probably not going to talk to me for the rest of the day now…'

'Well,' Amy said tentatively, 'I kind of don't blame her. I think you really hurt her feelings.'

'Yeah, I know,' Zac grumbled.

'But what was she talking about anyway?' Amy asked curiously. 'I thought she knew all about her past…'

Zac bit his lip and glanced at Ashley, who had her back turned toward him. 'I think Ashley should be the one to tell you that,' he said slowly. 'I'm gonna go catch Derrik before he leaves, so you can ask her later.'

'Okay,' Amy said, sighing. 'Tell Derrik I said 'hi' and I'll see him later.'

'Will do. See you.'

'Bye.'

Zac left, and threw one last look at his girlfriend. She had turned around, and saw him leaving. Zac couldn't help but notice a single, shimmering line on her face…the path of a tear.

* * *

**Alright, I know I promised I'd try to get to harry, but it's 12:41 and I really wanted to update 2night…my birthday's coming soon, so what I'm gonna try and do is update a chapter of each story! Lol. So you'll get another one in about a week (around March 3, cuz that's my b-day!)**

**Lol. Leave the luv.**

**lcp**


End file.
